destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Wiki:Chat Policy
The Chat feature is disabled on Destiny Wikia The ' ' is a social feature available for users to meet and discuss with other users. Due to the social aspect of this wiki feature adherence to this policy is mandatory to avoid offending other users and an escalation of inter-user issues. If you have any questions or comments, or want to have a rule suggestion, please use the policy talk page. Chat moderators Chat moderators are the overseers of the Destiny Wiki chat. They are entrusted by the community to ensure the chat is orderly and civil. They are elected by the community to serve the community; as such, they may be removed by community consensus should they prove to be incapable of preforming their duty to the community's expectations. Please note that all bureaucrats and administrators are automatically given Moderator status. This list should not be confused with the list of administrators. Please note that the user DestinyWikiBot is a chat bot with chat moderator user rights. Rules Authoritative rulings ::1. Extenuating circumstances - Should a situation arise which is not covered by or is hindered by the chat policy the moderation staff reserve the right to ignore these policies and take action against any individual where necessary. The word of the staff takes precedence over the chat policy, so long as the action is justifiable to other members of staff. Harassment :Harassment is commonly understood as, but not limited to, behavior intended to disturb, upset, or incite a response, and it is characteristically repetitive. It is also intentional behavior which is found threatening or disturbing. :Should an individual want a user's particular behavior to them to stop they may request a moderator to act, and should not engage the user. Specific examples of such personal attacks include but are not limited to: ::2. Racial harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their race, nationality, or ethnicity. ::3. Religious harassment - the targeting of an individual because of their personal beliefs/religion. ::4. Sexual harassment - unwanted and unwelcome words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviors of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Attacks on gender and sexual orientation also fall into this category. ::5. Character bullying - the targeting of an individual because of their upbringing, intelligence, appearance, health, and mental-state. Some people can not help the way they are, and therefore should not be persecuted for it. ::7. Violence - the use of violence to threaten, or intimidate an individual. Use of death/violent threats are forbidden. ::8. Legal harassment - the use of legal action threats to make an individual feel uncomfortable. ::9. Hazing - the use of persecution and harassment in a deliberate, calculated, and planned manner as part of an induction into a group. ::10. Mobbing - the purposeful intent of gaining other individuals to help make another user feel uncomfortable or intimidated. :Individuals occasionally disagree with another individuals over opinions without intention of causing offence; in these situations the individuals are not considered to be harassing, but may be asked to stop if the discussion becomes heated. :Individuals engaging in debate is an essential part of the culture of . Assume good faith, be civil and adhere to good wiki etiquette when stating your disagreements to avoid personalizing them, and try to minimize unnecessarily antagonistic comments. Disagreements with other editors can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. :Disagreements about content such as "Your statement about X'' is wrong" or "Your statement is a point of view, not fact" are not personal attacks. Civil behavior :Being civil to another individual is a key aspect to our wiki's infrastructure. It is ''your responsibility as users to foster and maintain a positive online community on . Personal attacks against anyone, regardless of his/her past behavior, are contrary to this spirit. :To help maintain this atmosphere, our chat have a set of expectations required by users: ::11. Courtesy - Individuals are expected to maintain a courteous atmosphere in the chat; do not use profanity excessively. If an individual is showing exceptional rudeness do not retaliate, instead notify a moderator. ::12. Respect - Individuals are expected to show respect for and its community. Be tolerant of other peoples opinions and personal interests. Disruption :Disruption is considered to be either a purposeful, or accidental action that will interrupt or impede the progress, functionality, and atmosphere of the chat. It is up to the user to use common sense to judge if their actions are disruptive to the chat. Disruption comes in many forms: ::13. Spamming - Spam is considered the posting of unneeded, repetitive, or meaningless links, images, or comments. The excessive use of caps-lock, emoticons, and ACSII art is also considered spam. Spam may take up one or more lines; it is at the discretion of moderator group to deem what is and is not spam. ::14. Flooding - Flooding the chat is considered the purposeful intent to leave and enter the chat multiple times with in a short period of time. ::15. Trolling - Trolling is considered the purposeful intent to disrupt a chat with inflammatory, extraneous, stupid, or off-topic messages with the primary intent of provoking readers into a response. What constitutes trolling is at the discretion of the moderator group. ::16. Roleplay - While roleplay is acceptable in the chat, if a moderator deems that it has become disruptive, the individuals will have to move the roleplay elsewhere, such as private messages. Sexual roleplay in the main chat is not tolerated. ::17. Language - Individuals are expected to use English. If foreign languages are to be used, they must be commonly understood and used minimally. Users are also asked to use understandable grammar and punctuation to the best of their abilities; please avoid leetspeak (13375p34k), text speak (txt speek), and internet speak (intrahnetz zpeak). ::18. Further disruption - Disruption exists in many forms, some of which are not covered in the above. It is up to users to judge whether their actions may be considered disruptive and utilize common sense to avoid such behavior. It is also at the discretion of the moderator group to deem whether an action can be considered disruptive enough to be issued a warning. Sexual content :It is illegal to show minors content of a sexual nature, we therefore impose a complete ban on pornography and similar content. ::19. Pornography - Individuals are to never post links, images, or videos that contain pornographic material. Images containing nudity or suggestive of nudity will also violate this rule. Beyond the chat ::20. Chat ≠ Wiki - The chat does not equal the wiki, therefore an individuals actions and behavior on the chat should not impede the users editing rights on the wiki. Exceptions exist where a user's behavior has been deemed so detrimental to the chat ethos that they should be excluded from the wiki. ::21. Other wikis - Issues from other wikis should not be brought into the chat. If you have an issue with a user, please use the wiki specific talk/message pages, not our chat. If you are a user and have a foreign wiki issue you wish to discuss with another user please use the Private Messaging system, otherwise please leave keep the issue off the chat. ::22. Private Messaging - As the name suggests, private messages are intended to be private and therefore our administrators and chat moderators do not monitor or involve themselves with private message issues. If a user is harassing you through the private message system, simply block their messages and ignore them. ::23. Sock puppets - Sock puppets are considered new accounts made with the purpose of circumventing a chat ban on a previous account. Sock puppets are prohibited and will be banned from the chat and blocked from the wiki indefinitely. ::24. Bot Accounts - Only administrator bots with the intention of recording chat logs and have received the bot flag are permitted to be used on the chat. Bots which do not meet these criteria should not join the chat. ::25. Links - Do not post links to other chats in the main chat. If it is a personal issue such as inviting someone else to the chat then send the link using a private message. ::26. Recruitment - is not a recruitment site. Do not post links or other advertisements to recruit users to a clan, group, or website. Category:Policies